Rendall
History Rendall Stargazer (Born as Rendall Ferven) was born in Cestral.  Rendall’s emotions tend to run strong, resulting in a fairly isolated childhood, with one exception, his sole childhood friend, Allana Löfgren. Allana was the only person who seemed to understand Rendall at a very young age, and they were inseparable. Their bond grew even stronger when Rendall began experiencing seemingly supernatural fits of rage. It was not uncommon for him to blackout when this would occur, which led to the development of ongoing memory problems. His inability to control his emotions and fit into normal social scenes led to the two of them striking out on their own to become adventurers as young teens. Rendall does not remember much about Allana, but he knows that she was fascinated by the stars, and she believed that the constellations would guide them on their adventures, as if there was some supernatural force at work, which revealed itself through the mysterious night sky. They would often fall asleep while lying on their backs in dewy grass, holding hands and looking up at the night sky, wondering where the stars would lead them next. As their adventures continued, Rendall developed a love for fighting because it gave him an opportunity to vent the unending tide of fury that welled within him. Over time, Rendall began willingly submitting to his unbridled wrath, and he grew more reckless with every fight, which he often did not recall afterwards. The two of them never spoke about it, but it was clear that Rendall was losing control, and his memory was progressively deteriorating. One day, Rendall woke groggily to find his two-handed sword lying on the ground next to him, soaked in blood. Allana, along with six masked men, lay dead nearby. The two of them were ambushed on the road by bandits, and Rendall was the sole survivor of the encounter. He did not recall the incident at all, and he feared that he had finally gone berserk. The nagging fear that he might have killed Allana in his berserker rage was too much for Rendall to bare, and it crushed his mind and spirit utterly. He remembers very little of the following months, up until he was found unconscious and near death by a kindhearted and obstinately optimistic alchemist named Airi Rosewater. Airi stumbled across Rendall while on a hunt for a mythical moon herb that supposedly grew nearby to where she found him. Airi nursed Rendall back to consciousness. When he awoke, Airi’s eyes were the first thing he saw, and Rendall felt that they held a striking resemblance to Allana's. When Airi asked Rendall’s name, he decided it was time to start anew. In the brief moment before he responded, he glanced around at the contents of the room, and his eyes settled on Airi’s star chart she had been using to track the moon herb. Subconsciously overwhelmed and moved by the similarities between Airi and the only friend he had ever known, he blurted out the name: Rendall Stargazer, partially to remind himself of the joy life can provide, but also to serve as a reminder of the fragility that accompanies that joy. Airi and Rendall hit it off from the start. The two of them became close friends, and began traveling together. Rendall decided not to tell Airi about his bloody past, for fear of rejection, and worked hard to keep his emotions under control. The damage to his memory of past events appears to be permanent, and he mostly remembers things in the form of emotions, rather than details. He no longer recalled Allana's name, but he could sense that he is closest to remembering his past when he was with Airi because she makes him feel the same way that Allana did. Every night, Rendall would find time to look to the night sky, hoping to catch a glimpse or a hint of what was to come. He was not entirely sure why he would do this, other than it made him feel less lost, but he used the opportunity to recommit himself to his chosen path, and to stubbornly cling to the memories that desperately tried to evade him. Rendall and Airi’s tale came to an end when they decided to assist a town by investigating what they thought was a small highwayman problem, but turned out to be a full-scale raid. Caught in the middle of the unexpected raid, they were sorely outnumbered. Rendall does not remember the details of the desperate fight. The only piece of that incident that he remembers after the adrenaline subsided was lifting his head off the bloody ground to see his dear Airi, dead and bloody, lying among dozens of dead raiders. In that moment of despair, Rendall convinced himself that his tragic past had repeated itself, and he had killed Airi in his berserker rage. With no small amount of effort, Rendall climbed to her side, and held her hand as he died. Status * None Allies * Airi Rosewater * Fenbrose * Varka D'Nall * Isiya * Moira McDermott * Fionn Ó Conchobhair * Hektor Rose * Aleister Moridaine Enemies * None Rumors * Rumor has it that Rendall is a berseker. * Some suspect that he may have been responsible for Airi Rosewater's death in their first life. Airi appears to be blissfully unaware of this accusation. * Rumor has it Rendall's helmet is crafted from the skin of a baby dragon